


Something To Do Together

by crowleyhasfeels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: Dean has decided to change the way they spend Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Something To Do Together

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd and it never will be. If there are errors, so be it. I have been in a writing rut and I just needed to get some stuff out there and write something. So, enjoy errors and all. And Early Merry Christmas.

“I have an idea for our Christmas Eve gift exchange,” Dean mumbles against Cas’s back while they are curled up in bed.

“Mmhmm,” Cas mumbles, on the verge of falling asleep.

“I am serious,” Dean says, hoping to get his boyfriend's attention.

Every year, for the past four years, they have done their own special Christmas Eve. Christmas day was reserved for going to their families' houses and doing family things. So, they promised each other the night before to do their own private gift exchange. Castiel says they started it just to have sex under the Christmas tree, but they do that anyway. Even so, Castiel is now curious as to the change that Dean would like to make. 

“I am listening,” Cas says, turning in Dean’s arms to face him. 

“I made a list of the types of gifts we should get each other,” Dean said. “I thought it would be fun to have a kind of theme.” 

“And what kind of things are on this list?” Castiel inquires. 

“There are four things,” Dean tells him. “One gift that we believe is the other’s favorite snack. One gift that we believe is the other’s favorite color. One gift that made us think of the other person. And finally, one gift that we can do together.” 

“Those are random,” Cas says aloud, making more of a statement and not really expecting an explanation behind them.

“What do you think?” Dean asks. “Wanna try something new this year?”   
  
“I think it sounds wonderful,” Cas agrees. “Can I sleep now?” 

“Yes,” Dean laughs. He leans in and presses a soft and short kiss to Cas’ mouth. “Sleep now before you turn into Mr. Hyde.”

“Thank you.” 

**CHRISTMAS EVE**

The more time Castiel spent looking for gifts, the more excited he got. Usually, he spent days, even weeks, trying to figure out the perfect gift to give Dean. The man was not the easiest to shop for. But with the new parameters that were put into place, gifts seemed to appear easily and he was overly prepared for tonight. 

“Cas?” Dean called through their apartment. 

“Bedroom,” Cas called back. 

Dean appeared in the doorway of their bedroom. He leaned against the door, giving Cas a smile that made Cas’ heart flutter. Six years together and Dean still made him get butterflies. Whoever said that the honeymoon phase disappeared after a couple of years had never looked into Dean’s eyes and seen the way that Dean looks back at Castiel. 

“What has you all happy?” Cas asks. 

“Are you kidding,” Dean acts offended. “I am going to be getting my favorite snack. This night is going to be awesome.” 

“Figures it had to do with food,” Cas throws back. 

“I am going to take a shower before we get started,” Dean says as he lifts up his arm and smells himself. “I am ripe.” 

“Sexy,” Cas deadpans. 

“You know it.” 

Castiel watches as Dean struts his way to the bathroom. Once he is gone, he pulls out the pile of gifts, already wrapped, and carries them to the living room to set under the tree. All four of them neatly stacked beside all … three of Deans? Why were there only three? Maybe the food item could not be wrapped.

Shrugging it off, Castiel heads back into the room and changes into his near pair of flannel pajamas. That was one of his favorite parts of the evening. He always bought them both a new set of matching flannel pajamas. Dean had protested the first year until Cas promised how much fun it would be to strip each other of them and make love under the tree after the presents were opened. Dean never complained about the pajamas again.

Once Dean was done in the shower and changed into his pajamas, they took their spot on the ground in front of the tree. Castiel was nervous again. He knew that he picked out the right things but he always wanted things to be perfect and there was always the off chance that Dean did not like something he got him. He was especially nervous about the gift for them to do together. 

“Me first,” Dean says excitedly. 

“How am I not surprised,” Cas laughs. He loves seeing how excited Dean gets over presents. 

“Favorite snacks,” Dean announces. 

Castiel reaches for the largest box and hands it to Dean. Dean rattles it around, a curious look appearing on his face. He looks at Cas for a hint but then quickly gets to pulling off the wrapping paper and tossing it behind him. Beneath the wrapping paper is just a large brown box taped shut.

“You didn’t make this easy,” Dean laughs.

“I never do.”

Dean turns his attention back to the box and works at peeling away all of the tape. Once he finally gets the top off, a laugh erupts from inside of him and it warms Castiel again. Inside the box was one hundred Little Debbie, Apple Pie, snack pies. 

“Yes,” Dean fists the air. “I am going to get so fat. I love it.” 

“No more than one or two a day,” Cas suggests, though he knows that if the pies last more than a week he’d be lucky.

“Yeah right,” Dean confirms. “Okay, your turn.”

Dean grabs a package and hands it over to Castiel. It is slightly smaller than the box that he gave Dean, but he was curious. Even when shopping for Dean, Castiel could not determine what his favorite snack was. He pulled slowly at the paper, knowing that opening gifts slow drove Dean crazy. When he got to the snack inside, he nearly lost his breath for a moment.

“Dean,” Cas cried out. “How did you find these?” 

Cas looked down at the box reading Balconi Snack Al Latte. Castiel had spent a summer in England during college and found these in a little store near where he was staying. He had become addicted and hated that they did not have them in the states. He’d completely forgot telling Dean about how much he loved them. 

“The internet is a powerful thing,” Dean admitted. 

“I love them,” Cas admitted. He was tempted to open them now but they were not done. There would be time to demolish them later. He was certain they would taste incredible after sex with Dean. “Okay, what is next?” 

“Something that is the other’s favorite color,” Dean informed him.

Castiel reached down and grabbed the next gift handing it off to Dean. Before Castiel even had a chance to blink, Dean had the wrapping paper pulled off and tossed aside. Under the wrapping paper was another box. Dean sighed but quickly pulled open the box to reveal a flannel shirt, closest to the color of Castiel’s eyes that he could find. 

“You know me too well,” Dean held it up to himself. “Sam is going to be so jealous when I wear this tomorrow.” 

“I am glad you like it,” Cas said. 

“I love it,” Dean corrected him as he handed Castiel his next gift. 

Castiel decided to join in on Dean’s enthusiasm and ripped at the paper, tossing it aside. Beneath the paper was a throw blanket, in the best shade of green Castiel could have ever hoped for.

“Maybe now you won’t put your icy toes on me at night,” Dean laughed. 

“Fat chance,” Cas admitted. “You are the best foot heater around.”

“Okay, let’s see,” Dean looked over at the presents. “Right. A gift that makes you think of the other person.”

“I have to admit this was slightly hard,” Castiel told Dean as he handed him his gift. “But then I saw this and I knew I had found the right things.”

Dean took the gift from Castiel and once again quickly unwrapped it. 

“Four hundred?” Dean asked with large eyes.

Cas looked from Dean to the book in his hand. It was a cookbook with recipes for four hundred different kinds of pies.

“That is what it says.” 

“Now I know you are trying to get me fat,” Dean says with the biggest smile on his face. “This is awesome.” 

Castiel was elated and almost didn’t care about the gift that Dean was handing him. He was just happy seeing how happy his boyfriend was. All Castiel ever cared about was Dean being happy.

“Open it,” Dean insisted impatiently. 

“Okay, okay.” 

Castiel pulled back the paper only to find that Dean had also gotten him a book. _Everything you could ever want to know about Bees._ It was perfect. This entire night was perfect. 

“Okay, next one,” Dean interrupted Cas reading the back of the book.

“Someone is too excited to get to the sex under the tree,” Cas laughs but grabs the final present for Dean. 

“Something to do together,” Cas says as Dean begins to pull at the paper. 

“Serious?” Dean asks when he sees the gift, a gingerbread house kit. “I haven’t done one of these since I was a kid.”

“So,” Cas nearly fumbles over his words, “you like it?” 

“I freaking love it,” Dean admits. “This is great.” 

Castiel watches as Dean looks over the gifts, looking around to realize that there are no more gifts under the tree. His heart sinks. Did Dean forget about the last gift? Had he not been able to find something that both of them could do together? Castiel plastered on a smile, even though disappointment had hit him hard. 

“Why the face?” Dean asks, getting on his knees and coming to sit right in front of Cas. 

“Nothing,” Cas lies.

“You can’t be sad,” Dean tells him, grabbing Cas’s chin and forcing him to look at him. “You still have one more gift.”  
“I do?” 

“Of course,” Dean tells him with a smile, but it isn’t the same smile he is used to and somehow this worries Cas. 

“Okay,” Castiel says. “Something we can do together.” 

As the last word left Castiel’s mouth, Dean held a box in front of Castiel’s face, a ring right in the center. 

“Castiel James Novak,” Dean smiles down at him. “Will you marry me?”


End file.
